A sens unique
by Alounet
Summary: UA / August, un homme d'affaires, apporte une proposition alléchante à Killian Jones, un grand nom du banditisme. Ce dernier souhaite explorer cette proposition avec son amant, le groom de l'hôtel, Jefferson. Slash Killian/Jefferson. Léger Ruby/Emma.


**Titre** : A sens unique

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Slash

**Couple** : Killian/Jefferson , léger Ruby/Emma en fond

**Avertissements** : Il s'agit de slash entre personnages de cotes de fée...

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de OUAT_

**Notes**_ : Dans ma folie des défis, je relève à présent celui de Yunoki (n'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur ma page de profil pour vous aussi m'en lancer). Elle avait souhaité me défier sur Sanctuary à la base, mais malheureusement, n'ayant pas poussé loin mon exploration de la série je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de lui offrir une fic sur cette série... Elle m'a donc proposé un Killian/Jefferson dans Once Upon a Time._

_Pour ce qui est des contraintes, vous trouverez en italique et gras les mots ou objets imposés dans l'histoire. Sachez également que je dois faire apparaître August comme autre personnage important de l'histoire ainsi qu'Emma et Rouge en "couple" secondaire._

_Bonne lecture et spéciale dédicace pour Yunoki !_

_J'ai délibérément choisi de placer l'action dans un Univers Parralèlle afin que les personnages que m'a proposé Yunoki puissent cohabiter dans l'intrigue. On change donc d'époque tout en gardant les personnages._

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après un dernier regard dans la rue, Emma referma les _**rideaux**_ de la fenêtre et se retourna vers le _**lit**_. Ruby était encore endormie, pratiquement dévêtue, avec un simple drap sur elle. La blonde souriait en contemplant la jeune femme avec qui elle partageait de nombreuses nuits intimes depuis quelques temps.

Elle regarda la pendule qui se trouvait près de la porte de la _**chambre**_, et en voyant l'heure, décida qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter l'auberge de Ruby. Elle attrapa ses chaussures et ses vêtements qu'elle enfila à la hâte, et la jeune femme sortait de la chambre de la jeune serveuse.

Dans le couloir du grand hôtel, on entendait des clients s'affairer dans leurs chambres. L'hôtel de chez Granny était l'un des plus en vues de la ville de Storybrooke. En descendant les escaliers la menant au grand Hall, elle croisa un visage familier qui l'interpella :

-Sheriff Swan ? Il est bien étonnant de vous voir dans cet hôtel à une heure si matinale ?

La jeune femme blonde se contenta de sourire à l'individu :

-Une affaire à régler.

L'homme s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui demanda avec _**ironie**_ :

-Une affaire d'à peine vingt ans travaillant comme serveuse dans cet hôtel ?

Emma ne cligna pas des yeux, gardant un visage impassible vers l'étranger qui avait débarqué dans la petite ville quelques jours auparavant.

-Vous semblez en savoir énormément pour quelqu'un de passage. Pour quelles raisons êtes vous en ville déjà ?

-Le tourisme Sheriff. Le tourisme.

L'homme se contenta de sourire auprès de la jeune femme et s'éloigna, laissant le sheriff sortir de l'hôtel.

Le dit August, homme d'affaires, se dirigea à l'accueil de l'hôtel pour demander auprès du Groom de service :

-Dites moi, je cherche la chambre de Monsieur Killian Jones. Sauriez-vous me l'indiquer très cher ?

Le Groom, à l'allure un peu négligée, les cheveux en pagaille, scruta de la tête au pied l'inconnu et demanda :

-Pour quelles raisons souhaitez vous voir Monsieur Jones ?

-Une affaire à régler avec cet individu.

August regarda le petit badge du groom et put y lire son prénom : Jefferson.

-Jefferson c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, confirma le jeune groom en essayant de soutenir le regard de l'homme d'affaires.

-Et bien mon cher Jefferson, j'aimerais connaître le numéro de la chambre de Monsieur Jones.

Devant malheureusement faire son travail, Jefferson répondit :

-La numéro 108.

August se contenta de sourire, aussi malicieusement que possible, avant de s'engager vers l'escalier mais Jefferson l'arrêta :

-Mais il n'est pas dans sa chambre. Monsieur Jones se trouve dans le petit _**salon**_.

August fit marche arrière, passa devant l'accueil tout en souriant au groom. Ce dernier le suivit du regard et le vit entrer dans le petit salon. Jefferson se mordit les lèvres, hésitant entre l'envie de quitter son poste et de voir ce que cet individu avait à dire à Killian Jones, ou celle de rester sagement là à s'occuper de ses affaires.

Dans le petit salon, le beau et irrésistible Killian Jones, aussi connu comme étant le grand patron du crime de la ville, était affalé dans un fauteuil, un verre de whisky posé sur la _**table**_ en face de lui.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi matinal. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Killian ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea celui qui avait osé le déranger. Il le connaissait. August de son prénom. Il avait voulu faire des affaires avec lui à son arrivée en ville, ridicule.

-Non merci, j'ai déjà de la compagnie, dit-il en attrapant son verre d'alcool qu'il porta à sa bouche.

-Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Killian posa une de _**ses bottes**_ sur la table basse, s'affalant un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Son sourire était enivré de pouvoir et de sarcasme.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ce commerce là peut m'intéresser ?

August se contenta de sourire, croisant les bras.

-Vous êtes un homme de pouvoir pas vrai ? Tout homme de pouvoir est avide de sexe il me semble.

-Au risque de paraître impoli et croyez moi, j'adore ça, vous ne semblez pas respirer le sexe. Alors qu'est-ce que vous savez du pouvoir ?

-Je sais qu'il est dans votre intérêt d'accepter ce marché avec moi. Je vais prendre soin de livrer une caisse de différents accessoires que nous vous proposons dans votre chambre. Je passerais demain et je suis sûr que d'ici la vous aurez changé d'avis et que vous accepterez d'entrer dans la danse avec notre société Monsieur Jones.

Killian eut un léger rictus en regardant August se lever et quitter le petit salon. A peine était-il parti qu'il voyait Jefferson, le groom de l'hôtel, faire son entrée l'air un peu soucieux. Il s'approcha de la table de Killian, le débarrassant de son verre à présent vide, puis demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Killian souriait, décelant dans la voix de l'employé une once de quelque chose qu'il aimait :

-Jaloux ?

Jefferson, piqué au vif, souffla et tourna les talons, loin de lui l'envie de se prendre la tête avec Killian.

-Attends. Tu devrais venir dans ma chambre tout à l'heure, on a quelque chose à essayer.

Jefferson fit volte face, regardant avec attention le jeune bandit. Il s'en voulait d'être faible et de ne pas savoir résister au sex-appeal de celui qui faisait peur à la ville entière. Mais indéniablement, Killian Jones l'attirait et il ne savait rien lui refuser. Aussi accourait-il comme un petit chien dès que l'autre le demandait.

Et c'est ce qui se produisit quelques heures plus tard lorsque Jefferson, toujours vêtu de sa tenue de groom, demanda à son amie :

-Ruby, tu peux me remplacer à l'accueil ? Juste une heure ou deux ?

Ruby croisa les bras, agacée. Elle connaissait le petit secret de son ami :

-Tu vas le rejoindre, encore ?

-Toi c'est la police qui t'attire, moi c'est les bandits. On est pas tous pareils.

Ruby ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout en repensant elle même à sa nuit précédente avec Emma.

-D'accord. Mais fais attention à toi _**Bro'**_, tu sais à quel point Jones est égoïste.

Jefferson acquiesça et se précipita dans l'escalier pour rejoindre l'étage. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre 108, il frappa doucement et attendit que Killian lui intime l'ordre d'entrer pour pénétrer dans la chambre.

Killian était allongé dans son lit, à moitié dénudé, une caisse à terre et différentes choses étalées sur son lit. La première chose que Jefferson remarque c'était la tenue très sexy de son amant. Un simple boxer moulant avec une perfection presque ultime les formes intimes du bandit. Il lui était difficile de résister à cet appel et de ne pas avoir lui même une lourde érection.

Mais rapidement, les yeux de Jefferson se posèrent sur les différents accessoires.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-_**Godemiché**_, préservatifs, _**menottes**_ coquines. Y'a même tout un attirail pour se faire une séance de _**bondage**_. T'aime ça non ?

Jefferson devint rouge de honte, se rappelant avec une facilité déconcertante certaines de ses nuits avec son amant. En règle général, Killian était le mâle dominant arrivant à faire de son jeune groom tout ce qu'il voulait. D'une certaine manière, Jefferson avait honte d'être aussi libéré. Killian le sortit de ses pensées:

-Un homme d'affaires voudrait que je me lance dans le commerce de ce genre de produits. J'avoue que ça ne fait pas généralement partie de mes activités, mais je me laisserais bien tenter, pas toi ?

-Tu sais ce que je pense de tes activités.

-Oui, tu adore coucher avec un bad boy dans mon genre. C'est ce qui t'attire non ?

Jefferson réfléchit l'espace de quelques secondes. Oui l'attitude un peu bad-boy de Killian l'excitait et l'attirait. Mais plus les semaines passaient, et plus il s'attachait à cet homme. Et il savait qu'entre son trafic d'armes, de drogues et autres produits illicites, il se ferait tôt ou tard arrêter.

Il avait appris de son amie Ruby, elle même très proche du Sheriff Swann, que la police attendait la moindre occasion pour le faire arrêter.

-Ce qui m'attire c'est le vrai toi, avait simplement répondu de façon catégorique le jeune groom.

Killian reprit son sourire de mâle dominant, délaissant les jouets sexuels et s'installant de façon provocante dans son lit. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en lui demandant :

-T'aime surtout la façon dont je te suce... Comme un vampire qui se délecte de son sang... J'suis un génie, et tu sais que jamais il ne m'arrivera quoi que ce soit.

-Espèce de crétin ! Vampire de mes deux ! Un génie ? Mon cul ouais !

Jefferson ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était autant énervé devant cette provocation sensuelle de son amant. Du moins si, il savait que c'était son coeur qui parlait avec des mots peut être un peu durs. Il était juste inquiet pour Killian.

Ce dernier perdit tout sourire, se redressant pour se lever et s'approcher de Jefferson. Le bandit ne semblait pas ravi du comportement de son amant :

-C'est que le petit groom se rebelle on dirait. Tu sais que j'aime pas ça. A genoux et fais toi pardonner.

C'était plus fort que lui, Jefferson ne savait pas lui résister, il s'agenouilla automatiquement, passant ses mains sur le boxer déjà bien tendu du bad-boy. Ce dernier souriait, reprenant son statut de dominant et posa ses mains sur la chevelure désinvolte du plus jeune.

Jefferson se laissa guider par les mains puissantes de son amant et une fois le bout de tissu tombé sur le sol, il posa ses lèvres sur l'extrémité du sexe de Jones et utilisa sa langue pour l'humidifier un peu plus.

-Hum... Ca c'est le Jefferson bon et obéissant...

Jefferson savait que n'importe qui se sentirait humilié dans cette situation, mais pas lui. Il aimait appartenir à cet homme. Il aimait être sa chose lui procurant un plaisir qu'aucun autre ne savait lui donner. Il aimait être le sex-toy de Killian Jones.

Il aimait le vider comme il était en train de faire, profitant de chaque goutte qu'il obtenait dans sa bouche après s'être fait pardonner.

Une fois qu'il eut obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Killian releva Jefferson un peu brutalement, l'ayant face à lui. Killian le regarda différemment, ce qui surprit le groom.

-T'aime que je te domine, mais t'as envie d'autre chose pas vrai ?

La voix de Killian s'était faite étrangement plus douce.

-Tu rêve de la vie de famille peinarde. Des enfants. Un chien. Comme des _**mariés**_ c'est ça ?

Jefferson acquiesça sans pour autant répondre. Killian reprit son sourire désinvolte :

-T'auras jamais rien de tout ça, t'en est conscient ?

Jefferson baissa les yeux, attristé, sachant très bien qu'en effet la vie dont il rêvait, il ne l'obtiendrait jamais. Killian fit alors quelque chose d'encore plus surprenant, il lui releva le menton pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils partagèrent ainsi un baiser différent des autres.

Killian n'avait pas pour habitude d'embrasser Jefferson. Le bandit savait que c'était sa seule manière à lui de montrer son affection et ses sentiments.

-Tu devrais partir.

Killian avait lâché cette phrase simplement une fois qu'il eut terminé son baiser. Il était toujours complètement nu, se dirigeant vers son lit.

-Tu ne voulais pas que je reste pour... Faire... Plus de choses...

-Tu peux remplir ma _**baignoire**_ si tu veux avant de partir.

Jefferson ne comprenait pas. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que Killian comprenne qu'il devait lui expliquer plus clairement les choses :

-Je change d'hôtel ce soir. Toi et moi c'est terminé.

Cette annonce brisa le coeur de Jefferson qui n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'es tombé amoureux.

-Mais ça ne t'a jamais dérangé jusqu'à maintenant !

Killian lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain, puis il répondit simplement :

-Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, c'était à sens unique...


End file.
